The extensive use of computers and the continued expansion of telecommunications networks, particularly the Internet, enable businesses, governments and individuals to create documents (whether text, characters, icons, images, data streams or a combination thereof, sound, video, and data objects in general, sometimes referred to generally herein as “data objects”) and distribute those documents widely to others. Although the production, distribution and publication of documents is generally beneficial to society, there is a need to limit the distribution and publication of security sensitive words, characters or icons. Concerns regarding the privacy of certain data (for example, an individual's social security number, credit history, medical history, business trade secrets and financial data) is an important issue in society. In another words, individuals and businesses have a greater concern regarding maintaining the secrecy of certain information in view of the increasing ease of distribution of documents through computer networks and the Internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,544 to DeRose et al. discloses the generation of chunks of a long document for an electronic book system. DeRose '544 discloses solutions available to book publishers to publish books in electronic format on the worldwide web. One of the problems is that the books are published as small document fragments rather than publishing an entire book which, due to the formatting, protocol and command structure on the Internet, downloads an entire book to the user. The problem involved with publishing small documents is that there is no relationship to other portions of the book. See col. 3, lines 51-55 and col. 4, lines 3-5. One methodology to solve the problem involves inserting hypertext links in the book. This places a large burden on the book publisher. Col. 4, lines 19-21. Accordingly, it is an object of DeRose '544 to provide a mechanism for accessing only a portion of a large, electronically published document and automatically determining what portion of the document to download to the user based upon user selections that is, previous portions and subsequent portions of the document are downloaded with the selected portion, without maintaining separate data files for each portion of the document. Col. 4, lines 34-39. In other words, if a person wanted to access chapter 4 of a text, the system in DeRose '544 would display chapter 4, chapter 3 (the preceding chapter) and chapter 5 (the subsequent chapter). This publishing of portions of the document utilizes a subset of marked up elements established as being significant and a second subset of elements being less significant. For example, “Title elements” define a table of contents. A first representation of the document structure defined by all of the marked up elements maybe used in combination with a second representation of the document structure defined only by the significant elements to control selection of portions of the documents such that previous and subsequent portions may be selected and rendered in a consistent and intuitive manner.” Col. 4, lines 38-55. A computer system stores a first representation of the hierarchy of all elements in the electronic document. As example, this may be each chapter in its entirety. The computer also stores a second representation of the hierarchy of only significant elements in the electronic document. As an example, this may be a listing of each chapter without the text associated with the chapter. In response to request for a portion of the document, the computer system selects the portion defined by the significant element in the second representation. For example, if the user requested chapter 4, the entirety of chapter 4 would be downloaded from the web server to the client computer. In addition to rendering or publishing the selected chapter, the computer system looks to the relationship of the elements in the first representation of the hierarchy (the list of all chapters) and downloads from the web server the adjacent chapters. In this example, this would involve downloading chapters 3 and chapter 5. In a further embodiment, the computer system selects only a leaf element of the second representation as a significant element during the download. See the Summary of the Invention, col. 4, line 40 through col. 6, line 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,212 to Cragun et al. discloses a censoring browser method for viewing downloaded and downloading Internet documents. The abstract describes the system as including a user profile including user selected censoring parameters. Data packet contents are received from the Internet and the packets are compared with the user selected censoring parameters. Responsive to the comparison, the received data packet contents are processed and selectively displayed. The user selected censoring parameters include censored words and word fragments, and user selected categories. Compared word and word fragments can be removed and selectively replaced with predefined characters or acceptable substitute words. Tallies of weights for user selected categories are accumulated and compared with used selected threshold values. A predefined message can be displayed responsive to an accumulated tally exceeding a user selected threshold value without displaying the received data packet contents.
U.S. Patent No. 6,094,483 to Fridrich discloses an encryption methodology hiding data and messages in images. In one application of the system in Fridrich '483, a method is disclosed of embedding a secret digital square image with 256 gray levels within an image carrier. The secret image is first encrypted using a chaotic Baker map. The resulting image is a random collection of pixels with randomly distributed gray levels without any spatial correlations. The carrier image is twice the size (height and width or 2n×2m) the secret image with 256 gray levels. The carrier image is modified according to a mathematical formula.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,474 to Rabin discloses a scheme for in formation dispersal and reconstruction. Information to be transmitted or stored is represented as N elements of a field or a computational structure. These N characters of information are grouped into a set of n pieces, each containing m characters. col. 1, lines 37-46. The system is used for fault tolerance storage in a partitioned or distributed memory system. Information is disbursed into n pieces so that any m pieces suffice for reconstruction. The pieces are stored in different parts of the memory storage medium. A fairly complex mathematical algorithm is utilized to provide reconstruction of the information utilizing no fewer than m pieces.
U.S. Patent No. 6,192,472 B1 to Garay et al. discloses a method and apparatus for the secure distributed storage and retrieval of information. Garay '472 identifies the problem as how to store information in view of random hardware or telecommunications failures. Col. 1, lines 17- 20. The initial solution is to replicate the stored data in multiple locations. Col. 1, lines 28-31. Another solution is to disperse the information utilizing in Information Dispersal Algorithm (IDA). The basic approach taking in IDA is to distribute the information F being stored among n active processors in such a way that the retrieval of F is possible even in the presence of up to t failed (inactive) processors. Col. 1, lines 40-44. Another issue is the utilization of cryptographic tools. With the use of tools called distributed fingerprints (hashes), the stored data is distributed using the fingerprints and coding functions to determine errors. In this way, the correct processors are able to reconstruct the fingerprint using the code's decoding function, check whether the pieces of the file F were correctly returned, and finally reconstruct F from the correct pieces using the IDA algorithm. Col. 2, lines 50-59. Garay '472 also discloses the use of Secure Storage and Retrieval of Information (SSRI) with the added requirement of confidentiality of information. Col. 3, line 56. With this added requirement, any collision of up to t processors (except ones including the rightful owner of the information) should not be able to learn anything about the information. Confidentiality of information is easily achieved by encryption. Col. 3, lines 56-61. The issue involves encryption key management, that is, the safe deposit of cryptographic keys. Garay '472 discloses confidentiality protocol utilizing distributed key management features. This mechanism allows the user to keep his or her decryption key shared among several n servers in such a way that when the user wants to decrypt a given encrypted text, the user would have to interact with a single server (the gateway) to obtain the matching plaintext while none of the servers (including the gateway) gets any information about the plaintext. Col. 4, lines 5-14.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,011 to Humes discloses a system and a method for filtering data received over the Internet by a client computer. The system restricts access to objectionable or target data received by a client computer over an Internet by a web server by filtering objectionable data from the data received. The Humes '011 system filters the data “on the fly.” Further, the Humes '011 system can be applied to process any type of target data from the data received and displayed to the user. Col. 2, lines 32-44. If the web page requested by the user contains only a minimum amount of objectionable or target data, the user receives only a portion of the filtered web page for viewing. Hume '011 also provides that if the web page contains a large amount of objectionable material, the system blocks the entire display of the web page on the user's computer monitor. Col. 2, lines 56-62. Hume '011 provides three levels of filtering. At the first level, if the domain name contains objectionable words or material, the initial download from the domain is blocked. At the second level, the text in the download is filtered and objectionable words are replaced with a predetermined icon, for example, “----”. Col. 3, lines 32-35. The filter uses a dictionary. Col. 3, lines 45-48. The filtered out words are counted. If the final score of “filtered out” material exceeds a predetermined threshold, the entire page is blocked from the user's view. Col. 4, lines 2-4.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,980 to Masuichi, et al., discloses a document processing apparatus for processing various types of documents, a word extracting apparatus for extracting a word from a text item including plural words, a word extracting method used in the document processing apparatus, and a storage medium for storing a word extracting program. Extracted words are associated with other words via an algorithm. The extracted words and associated words are used as a search index for the document.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,011 to Humes discloses a computer based system and method for filtering data received by a computer system, and in particular, for filtering text data from World Wide Web pages received by a computer connected to the Internet, for purposes of restricting access to objectionable web sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,342 to Ho discloses a system for managing sensitive data. The system prevents a system administrator from accessing sensitive data by storing data and identifier information on different computer systems. Each query from a user's terminal is encrypted using two codes, the first code readable only by an identifier database and a second code readable only by a data access database. The data is routed from the user's source terminal to the identifier database at the first computer. The first computer/identifier database first verifies the user's ID and the security clearance for the requested information and substitutes a second internal ID to the data packet/query. The modified query is then presented to the data access database (the second computer) and, subject to a second security clearance, the response to the data query is sent back to the user's source terminal.
A publication entitled “Element-Wise XML Encryption” by H. Maruyama T. Imamura, published by IBM Research, Tokyo Research Laboratory, Apr. 20, 2000 discloses a protocol or process wherein certain parts of an XML document are encrypted and the balance of the plaintext is not encrypted. The protocol is useful in three party transactions, for example, when a buyer sends an order in an XML document to a merchant which contains the buyer's credit card information. The credit card information is sent to a credit company and the merchant does not need to know the credit number as long as he obtains clearance or authorization from the credit card company. Another instance is an access control policy which requires a certain part of an XML document to be readable only by a privileged user (for example, a manager could access the salary field in an employee records but others could only access name, phone and office fields). The Imamura article discusses encryption protocol, the delivery of keys and the utilization of compression. The article does not discuss separate storage of the critical data apart from the plaintext of the XML document.
The Ingrain i100 Content Security Appliance product brochure, available in June, 2001, discloses a system coupled to multiple web servers (computers) to accelerate secured transactions between multiple client computers (over the Internet) and prevents Secure Sockets Layer SSL performance bottlenecks by performing high-performance SSL handshakes and encrypting all data sent to back end servers using long-lived SSL session.
An article entitled “Survivable Information Storage Systems” by J. Wylie M. Bigrigg, J. Strunk, G. Ganger, H. Kiliccote, and P. Kihosla, published August, 2000 in COMPUTER, pp. 61- 67, discloses a PASIS architecture which combines decentralized storage system technologies, data redundancy and encoding and dynamic self-maintenance to create survivable information storage. The Bigrigg article states that to achieve survivability, storage systems must be decentralized and must spread information among independent storage nodes. The decentralized storage systems partition information among nodes using data distribution and redundancy schemes commonly associated with disc array system such as RAID (redundancy array of independent discs) insuring scalable performance for tolerance. P. 61. Thresholding schemes—also known as secret sharing schemes or information dispersal protocols—offer an alternative to these approaches which provide both information confidentiality and availability. These schemes and codes, replicate, and divide information to multiple pieces or shares that can be stored at different storage nodes. The system can only reconstruct the information when enough shares are available. P. 62. The PASIS architecture combines decentralized storage systems, data redundancy and encoding and dynamic self-maintenance to achieve survivable information storage. The PASIS system uses threshold schemes to spread information across a decentralized collection of storage nodes. Client-side agents communicate with the collection of storage node to read and write information, hiding decentralization from the client system. P. 62. The device maintains unscrubable audit logs—that is, they cannot be erased by client-side intruders—security personal can use the logs to partially identify the propagation of intruder-tainted information around the system. P. 63. The article states that, as with any distributed storage system, PASIS requires a mechanism that translates object names—for example file names—to storage locations. A directory service maps the names of information objects stored in a PASIS system to the names of the shares that comprised the information object. A share's name has two parts: the name of the storage node on which the share is located and the local name of the share on the storage node. A PASIS file system can embed the information needed for this translation in directory entries. P.63. To service a read request, the PASIS call client (a) looks up in the directory service the names of the n shares that comprise the object; (b) sends read requests to at least m of the n storage nodes; (c) collects the responses and continues to collect the responses until the client has collected m distinct shares; and (d) performs the appropriate threshold operation on the received shares to reconstruct the original information. P. 63. The p-m-n general threshold scheme breaks information into n shares so that (a) every shareholder has one of the n shares; (b) any m of the shareholders can reconstruct the information; and (c) a group of fewer than p shareholders gains no information. P. 64. Secret-sharing schemes are p-m-n threshold schemes that trade off information confidentiality and information availability: the higher the confidentiality guaranty, the more shares are required to reconstruct the original information object. Secret sharing schemes can be thought of as a combination of splitting and replication techniques. P. 64. The article discusses the technique of dissemination which divides information objects into n pieces and stores each piece separately. Dissemination decreases information availability because all shares must be available. It offers no information theoretic confidentiality because each share expresses 1/n of the original information. P.64. Short secret sharing encrypts the original information with a random key, stores the encryption key using secret sharing, and stores the encrypted information using information disbursal. P.64. An extension to the threshold schemes is cheater detection. In a threshold scheme that provides cheater detection, shares are constructed in such a fashion that a client reconstructing the original information object can tell, with high probability, whether any shares have been modified. This technique allows strong information integrity guarantees. Cheater detection can also be implemented using cryptographic techniques such as adding digest to information before storing it. P.65. For the highest architecture to be effective as possible, it must make the full flexibility of threshold schemes available to clients. The article believes this option requires automated selection of appropriate threshold schemes on a per object basis. This selection would combine object characteristics and observations about the current system environment. For example, a client would use short secret sharing protocol to store an object larger than a particular size and conventional secret sharing protocol to store smaller objects. The size that determines which threshold scheme to use could be a function of object type, current system performance, or both. P.67.
The MAIL sweeper and MIME sweeper programs by ReSoft International uses a keyword search engine to review e-mails for certain words or phrases. IF the e-mail does not clear the filter, the addressee data must clear a data base check to protect the privacy and/or confidentiality of the e-mail data. See re-soft.com/product/mimesweep. The Aladdin eSafe Appliance restricts outgoing e-mails from sending classifier or prohibited content. See aks.com/news/2001/esafe.
With respect to GPS or global positioning systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,897 to Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,629 to Hastings; U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,172 to Piccionelli; U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,269 to Brunts; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,023 to Tsumura; U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,304 to Grube; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,916 to MacDoran disclose the use of GPS triggered systems which deny access to information when that information is requested by a portable computing device, or limit the delivery of information to a portable device based upon the location of the device obtained from a GPS locator chip or system. Encryption of data to and from GPS located devices is also dislosed in one or more of the GPS references.